


Harlock/Yama NSFW Ship Meme

by Kalira not fics (Kalira)



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not a Story, Smut, ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20not%20fics
Summary: Fluffy, smutty headcanons/not!fic forthis ship memewith Harlock/Yama.





	Harlock/Yama NSFW Ship Meme

**Author's Note:**

> [Mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse) asked for these boys again!
> 
> (Originally posted [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/176533724559/ehehehehe-harlockyama-for-the-nsfw-ship-meme).)

**What is their favourite sex act or position?**

It would be a copout to say _anything that wraps them up together_ but that is precisely what they would say (if they were going to answer such a question). However, in more detail. . .

Yama loves being pressed under Harlock, sinking into his (their) bed with Harlock’s weight warm and solid stretched out on top of him - whether Harlock is inside him, fucking him; rubbing their cocks together; or even simply kissing him (proper kisses or affectionately soft or possessively firm kisses up and down his neck and shoulders).

Harlock loves it best when Yama is wrapped around him, whether that be sitting in his lap and leaning back against him, under him with legs and arms twined around him, or curled over his back with him on his hands and knees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lovebites? (Who leaves more? Gentle or rough? Who carries more marks and are they pleased or embarrassed or both by them afterwards?)**

Lovebites are definitely a thing for them, and have been since the beginning - when Yama woke up with a not-quite-raw and aching lovebite high on his throat.

Harlock is definitely prone to them - he loves to kiss and nip Yama’s throat and shoulders while they’re even just curled up together and only more when they’re actually shagging. Mostly they’re gentle, but he has his moments and Yama never minds the harsher bites (if mewling and squirming under Harlock’s mouth can be said to be _not minding_ ). Yama is very glad that his everyday clothes hide his shoulders and his throat most of the way up to his chin. He doesn’t mind carrying Harlock’s possessive marks, either, but he much prefers keeping them to himself. As Harlock doesn’t mark Yama because he wants the marks to be seen, it’s never been a contentious point for them. (Although sometimes he will squeeze right over one of the marks through Yama’s shirt and coat, watching him go slightly wobbly at the knees.)

Though Yama doesn’t leave near as many marks (most of the time) he lavishes kisses over Harlock’s skin not infrequently - and when he gets in a mood and decides to leave marks, rare as that may be, he leaves marks _everywhere_ until he has Harlock squirming and whimpering under every nip, scrape, and bite from his teeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who is louder? (Talk, screams, moans, curses or praise, begging?)**

They’re usually pretty quiet, whether or not they’re locked up in the _very_ soundproof Captain’s quarters.

Harlock talks much more - and to some extent he’s more vocal in general - but he’s almost always quiet about it, whether he’s talking or moaning or begging (or giving orders). Yama is the one who will get loud - and it’s not easy to get him there, there has to be just the right mood and he really has to be pushed to forget himself before he’ll start howling and yelling demands.

Harlock knows how to get him there pretty well by now, but he doesn’t do it _too_ often. They both enjoy it immensely when he’s in the mood to take them there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dirty talk? (Do they? Who is prone to it? Who gets off on it? What kind?)**

Harlock does sometimes, mostly because he has no shame in this arena and boundaries are somewhat sketchy - that is, ‘normal’ is a bit sketchy for him at this point. It’s been a long time since it mattered. As long as Yama isn’t uncomfortable with anything he does Harlock still thinks it doesn’t matter.

Harlock is _all about_ the complimentary dirty talk, possessive and praising and talking about how good Yama feels or looks, how much Harlock loves him and loves being with him like this. Yama never would have thought he’d find it sexy but he loves Harlock’s voice and the things Harlock _says_ to him, even if they make him blush sometimes - and even more when Harlock coaxes him to answer back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who finds out about/thinks of _new things_ and immediately wants to try them?**

Yama is more prone to do this - not often, but it happens, he gets an idea in his head, dwells on it and turns it over in his mind and pictures it _all too vividly_ , then eventually brings it to Harlock and says _I want to try something. . ._

When Harlock initiates something new it tends to come more like a whim - they’re already in the middle of foreplay or sex and Harlock just . . . shifts focus or starts to do something new.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who initiates sex more blatantly or who tries to be subtle about it?**

Harlock is pretty blatant at times - which can mean either outright catching Yama’s jaw and tipping his head up and saying _I want to take you apart with my mouth until you’re screaming_ , or pulling Yama into himself and letting his hands wander and stroke.

Yama is generally much more subtle when he wants to initiate things, but he usually doesn’t _have_ to be blatant, either. Harlock is pretty attentive and while he wondered at first Yama is beginning to think Harlock can simply never get enough of him. (It’s not bad for Yama’s ego or his occasional flare-up of self-consciousness, how devoted and desirous Harlock seems to be.) That said, if it comes to it, Yama has no problem - in private - walking up to Harlock and saying _Harlock I want you to fuck me now_ , or saying exactly what he wants once they get started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who blushes at innuendo or veiled references to their sex life?**

Yama, so very much - Harlock thinks it’s adorable, and teases Yama gently and quietly enough to keep anyone else from _actually_ hearing (the vast majority of the time) anything too detailed or that would actually bother them.

Harlock never blushes at references to their physical intimacy - no, _feelings_ are what makes Harlock blush. Yama thinks it is ridiculously cute and very sweet (if sometimes a little sad, thinking about how isolated and lonely Harlock has been in the depths of his depression for so long) and almost always keeps from triggering it when they’re not alone. He doesn’t always know or realise what is going to strike Harlock that way, though, until Harlock’s cheeks are going ruddy pink or he’s grabbing on to Yama, tugging him in close, back to Harlock’s chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who accidentally (or intentionally) overshares about their sex life with friends?**

It is always and only Yama who accidentally lets slip mentions of something he _absolutely did not mean to say oh stars_ in front of the crew.

Harlock sometimes makes comments that _Yama_ definitely hears as innuendo when they’re in front of the crew, but usually they’re too quiet for anyone else to hear anyway - and when they’re not, most of the time only Yama can catch the innuendo, as it’s never blatant. (Sometimes someone else will catch on, but mostly they keep quiet about it. Kei teases from time to time but anyone being too blatant in their teasing risks brassing off the Captain, the _ship_ , or Kei herself, who still considers Yama somewhat proprietarily hers from when he first came on board, and adores her Captain and is delighted to see him finally happy.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What’s the closest they ever came to getting caught/walked in on?**

Closest physically? Pretty damn close. Closest in actuality? Never happen.

Yama is shy, Harlock is possessive, and the Arcadia is very protective of her Captain(s). There have been plenty of doors that weren’t closed or locked that quietly sealed themselves while Harlock and Yama were . . . otherwise occupied on the other side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Do they enjoy quickies from time to time or are they all about the long, involved sessions?**

Sometimes they’ll steal something quick and dirty, but they much prefer having the time to properly explore each other and spend basking afterwards. When they happen, quickies tend to be impulsive moments when one of them was being affectionate and winds up taking it further than intended - all the way into a handjob (through trousers, often) or frottage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who has a higher sex drive or are they pretty even?**

They’re pretty evenly matched, although at times it can seem like Harlock’s is higher just because he loves to have his hands all over Yama as much of the time as possible. (Then sometimes it seems almost lower, because Harlock loves to have Yama wrapped up in his arms and melting under his hands, but he doesn’t have to have sex to be delighted with that, just the contact. Harlock is deeply affectionate. Sometimes he even gets Yama off and leaves his own gratification for later . . . although that’s more usually when they steal a moment too small - or too close to discovery - to allow for a proper session.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jazzed up and energised _or_ lazy and relaxed after sex?**

It varies from time to time (naturally) - sometimes Yama is buzzing with happy energy and wants to go and _Do Things_ with his plants, to Harlock’s occasional bafflement.

Harlock isn’t generally sleepy afterwards, but he _is_ lazy with pleasure and quite content to just bask . . . if they’re not going for another round. If Yama insists on going to be productive Harlock will usually follow him and even be something of a pest with wanting to be touchy.

Fortunately more often they are matched up in their moods, and Yama is as content as Harlock to lounge in their bed. (Sometimes even when he’s jazzed up after Harlock can coax him to stay and just talk and plan while being petted and cuddled.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**How do they enjoy the afterglow? (Cuddling? Falling asleep? Winding up for another round?)**

Going for a second round isn’t uncommon - they both have good stamina and once they get started they enjoy pushing it somewhat.

If they don’t, however (or after that) as long as they’re in private and have the time (which they usually do) it is always cuddling after for them, whether that is just curling up together sleepily or lazy petting (sometimes _that_ turns into another round, intentionally or not, particularly those times they don’t disengage from each other immediately after shagging) or just cuddling up close and exchanging soft kisses or talking.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a ship for this meme on Tumblr?](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/ask) ★ [Or here on Dreamwidth?](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/3211.html)


End file.
